


Skylights

by hinamicchi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, 707 | Luciel Choi/MC - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Reader-Insert, Unknown (Mystic Messenger) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinamicchi/pseuds/hinamicchi
Summary: "Don't let me down. Don't let me go. Don't let me bear this weight alone."[Saeran's had a long and difficult recovery, but it seems that he's closer to getting better than he's ever been. Part of him wishes for a normal life, to forget all that's happened, while another part of him isn't willing to let go just yet. And at the same time, a small part of him can only hope that she stays with him through it all.]





	1. All of Our Missing Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just to set things up and explain a little so that future chapters make sense??  
> Like all my other stories, this isn't beta read so if there are any mistakes please let me know and I'll fix them asap.  
> Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!

She was just what he needed, and God did he hate himself a little for knowing that.

She reminded him of MC, actually. A little plain looking and kind of boring, but she had a smile that told the world she was so much more. He wondered briefly, after first laying eyes on her, what would have happened if he'd chosen her instead of his brother's now fiancee.

None of that mattered now, though. The past was the past and what had happened, well, happened. Saeran hadn't chosen [Name] to unknowingly infiltrate the RFA; a fact he was more than happy to admit. Despite being difficult and stagnant for quite some time after being rescued, everything had worked out. His brother was happy, MC was happy, Yoosung had his cousin back, Zen's career continued to flourish, Jumin's business was good as usual, and Jaehee was still living comfortably, if not still stressed. And Saeran... He didn't want to admit it, but he was happy too.

It was a stupid, overly romantic thought but it was true: If Saeran was the moon and the night sky, [Name] was the sun and the colors that painted the early morning. She was a brightness in his life, a source of his happiness and inner peace. [Name] was everything Saeran wasn't.

Of course, for as good as everything was, the couple had their issues like everyone else. There were moments Saeran would snap, lashing out at his brother, future sister in law, and lover with a viciousness that caused all exposed to recoil. He would hear or see something that triggered him into a depressive episode, speaking cruelly to the aforementioned members of his family and pushing them as far away as he could. [Name] learned early on to tell the difference between the times Saeran needed to be left alone and the times he needed someone close and stable, and she was there for all of them. During the times he needed someone, [Name] would sit with him, sometimes with her shoulder touching his or his head resting against her chest, and the two would look at the sky together while [Name] threaded her fingers through his hair comfortingly. During the times he needed space, [Name] would leave him be until he returned to her, his eyes full of shame and his shoulders hunched as he quietly asked her for forgiveness. She gave it to him, every time.

Saeran had gone through so many things and had come out on the other end: A damaged, fairly broken soul that was trying to piece itself together. There would be times he would fall apart again, and the people around him would cut their feet stepping on the shards of glass, but they would always help him start rebuilding once more. For that, Saeran was eternally grateful.

[Name] had become such a pillar in his life that Saeran wasn't sure what would happen if she left. Shatter, probably; She was his strongest support. The idea of her leaving him, of deciding his mood swings and depression were too much to handle terrified him out of his mind. At night while laying next to her, Saeran would occasionally be struck with a sudden panic that he might wake up that morning and she would be gone. As soon as that feeling hit, he would reach out and carefully wrap his arms around her, treating her as though the slightest bit of pressure would cause her to break. Pulling her to his chest, Saeran would breathe in her scent and close his eyes and remind himself that she wouldn't do that- She would never do that to him. She'd promised him. She wouldn't break her promise. It would take him several hours to feel safe enough to fall asleep, and once he did he would only pull her closer. Whenever [Name] woke up with Saeran's arms caging her against his body, she knew that fears of her disappearing had kept him up. Waiting for him to wake up, [Name] would greet his sleepy eyes with a smile and quiet "good morning", pressing against him even more so he could feel her heartbeat and know that she was still there.

The love Saeran felt for [Name] was indescribable. It scared him and made him happy all at once, hope of a normal, happy future with her filling his chest every time he thought about it. He would always second guess himself, though. Was he truly worthy of someone like her? For everything he'd done, for everything he'd almost done, for everything he'd put the people he could now call his friends though, did he deserve a happy life with the woman he loved? Would the kindness she showed him be better fit for someone else?

Those questions also kept him up at night. Those were the thoughts he didn't want anyone to know about. Those were the insecurities he felt he could never truly express. Those worries, the ones he would never willingly tell a soul, were the same one [Name] seemed to pick up on like it was a second nature to her, almost like she could read his mind.

And every single time one of those thoughts crossed his mind, every single time he felt his heart sink a little lower in his chest, he would look for [Name] and she would give him the brightest, most loving smile she could muster.

And Saeran knew that, really, he had nothing to worry about.


	2. I'm Sorry for My Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm just a man but I know that I'm damned"
> 
> Saeran thinks of the mistakes he's made in his life and tries to hide away his shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't even know if this would count as angst everything just seems sad to me nowadays but there's probably some fluff in there too?? what even counts as angst and fluff anymore  
> chapter hasn't been beta read as always so if there's a mistake please point it out to me so I can correct it!  
> Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!

Saeran paused and looked at himself in the mirror, the shower continuing to run as steam slowly filled the room and covered the glass.

It was just another Tuesday morning. Saeran woke up, quietly greeted his brother and MC, ate breakfast with them, and then went to go take a shower. For some reason, though, he decided that on that particular morning he would think about everything he's ever done wrong. More specifically, all of the relatively recent things he's done wrong- Most of which involved the RFA.

Before his brother had rescued him -and Saeran used that term with a cringe- and before [Name] had shown up and helped heal him, Saeran had done some terrible things. He'd picked a lady, not caring if she was going through any issues of her own or what she did with her life, and manipulated her into becoming involved with an organization she knew nothing about. Then, he threatened her safety with a bomb. After that, he tried to kill his brother and ended up killing someone else entirely. Saeran had been through a point in time where he'd done some very bad things while convincing himself that what he was doing was actually the right thing.

Even when the people he could now call friends tried to support him and help him get better, he lashed out. He hurt them. He hurt his brother. And when [Name] arrived, Saeran still wasn't completely put together, and he would often say horrible things to her.

Saeran looked at his reflection, the features gradually becoming blurred as time passed and the shower kept running. His now firey hair was a stark contrast to his pale skin, his eyes still a sickly bright mint color, the haggard look on his face still there even after all this time. The tattoo he had yet to get removed was a constant reminder of his time of being manipulated and drugged and abused. Almost everything about him was sick, sad, and weak.

Running a hand through his hair, Saeran looked away and continued disrobing before stepping into the shower. Letting the hot water fall over his skin, he closed his eyes and leaned against a wall and tried to still his thoughts.

...

Despite feeling, seeing, and hearing the buzzing from his phone, Saeran didn't look to see who it was that kept messaging him or what they wanted; He already knew. It was [Name], checking up on him or asking him if it was okay they come over. He assumed that as he continued to not answer her messages, she would eventually call Saeyoung and make sure that everything was okay and then show up at the bunker. It just seemed like the most logical set of events.

About five minutes after the last buzz from his phone went off before falling into silence, Saeran heard a knock at his door before it cracked open, his twin's face appearing in his line of vision.

"Just making sure you're alright... [Name] says you weren't picking up."

"Oh."

"She's on her way over."

"Okay."

Saeyoung looked like he was about to say something else, but he only gave a short smile and then closed the door. It looked like his predictions about [Name] were correct. How funny.

Twenty minutes passed and Saeran had yet to move from his spot on his bed, curled up into the fetal position with his phone face down on the edge of the comforter. He'd only shifted so that his back faced the door and his eyes stared at the blank wall that was now before him. There was a window on that wall, large with the curtains pulled back so that the light given off from the overcast sky could fill the room in a soft grey glow. The lamp on his bedside table was turned off, as was the ceiling light, so the opened window was the only source of light at the moment.

A sudden knock at the door caused his back to stiffen. He didn't turn around to look, and he didn't open his mouth to answer. He felt ill, sick to his stomach with regret of the things he'd done, things he'd said. He didn't deserve to look at [Name] right then, for she was always beautiful and sparkling and he felt that his past actions had taken away the privilege of looking upon something so gorgeous.

After a moment the door cracked open. [Name] said nothing as she entered the room and closed the door again, slowly crossing over until she stood by the edge of the bed, probably. Saeran did nothing.

"Hey," Her voice was soft, almost musical. "What's up?"

Saeran let out a quiet, heavy sigh, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry," He forced the words out. "For those things I said when we first met. You were trying to be nice and I was just mean. I'm sorry."

"Oh, Saeran," The former hacker could almost see the small, sad smile on her face as she said that. "You already said that, and I forgave you long ago. Your reactions and words were understandable, all things considered."

"I'm sorry for hurting MC," He continued as though she hadn't spoken. "I'm sorry for tearing her away from the life she had before I mixed her up in everything. I'm sorry for messing with the bomb algorithm and scaring her."

[Name] moved to sit on the bed, moving his phone so that it rested on the bedside table.

"You know MC's forgiven you for all of that. And everything turned out okay, didn't it? She and Saeyoung are going to be married soon, she's living a very happy life, and you're here getting help and getting better."

"I'm sorry for hurting my brother," Again, he continued as though [Name] hadn't said a single word. "I'm sorry for everything I put him through, all the pain, all the worry, everything. I'm sorry for... His friend. I'm sorry he got caught up in everything."

"Saeran," [Name]'s voice was sharp yet soft, holding an edge to it but she didn't sound mad. "Saeran, nobody blames you for those things. You were in an incredible amount of pain, and you've already been forgiven. You're okay, love. You don't have anything to be sorry for anymore."

She began smoothing down the hair on his head, running her fingers through the strands comfortingly, just in the way she knew he liked.

Subconsciously leaning into her touch, Saeran tried to process the words she'd said. Nobody blamed him. He's already been forgiven. Things ended up okay. He didn't have anything to be sorry for, anymore.

Finally turning around, Saeran opened his eyes and looked upon the love of his life. She smiled down at him, gently, as she continued to brush his hair with her fingers. She was just as bright and beautiful as always, her eyes shining in a way no one else's did.

Saeran didn't speak, only looking up at her with an expression that said he understood, but that he couldn't let his regrets go just yet. [Name] slid down so that she was laying down next to him, moving her hand so that it held his. Still smiling, she closed her eyes and inched closer to him. Saeran held onto her hand and pulled her against his body, drinking in her warmth.

The two stayed like that for a while, not moving when it began to rain. Saeran closed his eyes again, and the two fell into a soft, warm sleep.


	3. The Sun's Too Pretty for This Kind of Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Drowned in the lamplight of a neon fluorescent bulb."
> 
> It's a lazy day in the bunker, and all Saeran can think about is seeing the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some slow, lazy fluff I guess. i just want this boy to be happy  
> as always, not beta read. Any mistakes, point them out to me so I can fix them!  
> Thanks, please enjoy!

It was not a day to be inside.

The forecast was all bright skies, light breezes, and just the tiniest bit of cloud cover. It was a day for picnics and swimming and ice cream and enjoying the songs of birds, not for staying in the comforts of concrete walls with the air conditioner blasting on high.

Saeran wanted to go outside, but his body didn't seem to agree.

He laid on the couch, [Name] snuggled between his legs and resting her head on his chest as she read some article on her phone, the tiny screen glowing brightly and illuminating her features. Saeran ran his fingers through her hair, a sign of affection the two shared, twirling some strands around his fingers and looking at nothing in particular. He was comfy, warm, and sleepy. They'd just eaten lunch, and it seemed that the two were content to spend the rest of the day in the same position that they were in now.

Saeyoung and MC had left to go shopping about three hours ago. This wasn't surprising, as the pair often took a large amount of time on such endeavors. Neither Saeran nor [Name] were really sure why, but they had a few guesses.

[Name] shifted against Saeran, rolling over as she let out a quiet sigh and switched to a different app, her eyelids slowly closing. Saeran wanted nothing more than to join her in her slow descent into sleep, but it was too gorgeous that day to do such a thing!

Several minutes of continued silence passed as Saeran internally fought with himself, his mind saying that he should take [Name] outside for ice cream and a walk through a park while his body said that they should stay exactly where they were and not move a muscle. Both voices sounded appealing, but eventually Saeran let out a heavy sigh that caused [Name] to break out of her trance and glance up at him, rolling onto her stomach and turning off her phone.

"What's up?" She asked, her voice soft and finally breaking the silence.

"I wanna go outside," Saeran mumbled.

"Then let's go outside," [Name] smiled sleepily, but Saeran could tell that she was waking up.

"But it's comfortable here. You're comfortable. I don't wanna move."

[Name] let out a chuckle and placed a gentle kiss on the right side of Saeran's lips, not missing the way his face twitched to meet her head on.

"I like the idea of going out. Where should we go?"

Saeran hummed, lazily wrapping his arms around [Name]'s waist.

"To that ice cream shop, and then take a walk through the park that's near there."

"That sounds wonderful," [Name] beamed at him, placing a kiss on the tip of his nose. "I really like that idea. Shall we go?" Leaning away, [Name] easily broke away from Saeran's light grip on her and stood, stretching and grinning as Saeran let out another heavy sigh, looking a little upset that she'd left his embrace. [Name] held out her hand to the younger twin, smiling at him. Saeran pouted and bit the bottom of his lip before taking [Name]'s hand in his and letting her aide him in standing up.

Now both on their feet, the two stretched and [Name] smoothed out Saeran's hair, the male having to lean down so she could reach him. Several minutes passed and both had grabbed their wallets, phones, keys, and with a quick message written on a sticky note, left the bunker.

Stepping into the fresh air, Saeran took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, a small smile making its way onto his face as he lifted his head to the sky. He gave [Name]'s hand a light squeeze, who quickly returned it, looking at the pale boy next to her with an expression of pure adoration. He seemed to glow in the sunlight, and the wind that struck up at that moment caused his hair to ruffle slightly.

Saeran looked at peace, happy, and completely content with his life. [Name] knew that it wasn't a show, and that he truly was at peace, happy, and completely content with his life now.

Looking at him for a moment longer, [Name] looked up to the sky and closed her eyes as well, a blissful smile on her face, just like him.

Standing in the sunlight, free to be whoever he wanted to be, do whatever he wanted to do, and be with the woman he loved, Saeran came to be at peace with all the actions of his life; for somehow, they'd led him to that single, perfect moment... And it was all worth it.


End file.
